The subject invention relates to a seat assembly for a vehicle including a side air bag unit and, more specifically, to an interlocking fastener for securing an intensifier sleeve surrounding the air bag unit.
Side impact air bag units that inflate an air bag laterally or to the side of a seat assembly are well known in the prior art. The seat assemblies typically include a seat cover sewn together from a number of separate trim pieces for encapsulating the seat frame and the air bag unit. During deployment of the air bag, the air bag exists through one of the seams in the trim cover.
An intensifier sleeve is frequently used to guide the air bag during deployment. In particular, intensifier sleeves include a pair of sleeve sheets sandwiching the air bag therebetween. Each of the sheets presents a first edge and a second edge. The first edges are sewn into the seam of the trim cover. The second edges are supported by the seat frame. The intensifier sleeve therefore directs the air bag toward the seam of the trim cover such that the air bag will correctly and completely deploy through the seam. An example of such a prior art seat assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,546 to Homier et al., two of the same inventors named herein.
Side impact air bag units employing an intensifier sleeve are housed within a relatively small area in the side of the seat assembly. During the installation of the intensifier sleeve and air bag unit, it is frequently a challenge to accurately and securely mount the intensifier sleeve to the seat frame. A number of different installation techniques have been developed. One basic method of supporting the intensifier sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,670 to Storey et al., which merely discloses a pair of basic clamps. These clamps do not provide an easy, quick and error free installation of the intensifier sleeve. Another design for supporting the intensifier sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,546 to Homier et al.. The Homier ""546 patent discloses a wire interconnecting two distal ends of the sleeve opposite the seam of the trim cover. This method of attachment, however, may be cumbersome, difficult and time consuming to install considering the confined spaces of the seat assembly.
An object of this invention is to provide a seat assembly including an air bag unit having an intensifier sleeve that can be quickly and easily supported by a seat frame. Another object of this invention is to provide a seat assembly including an air bag unit having a fastener means that ensures that an intensifier sleeve is correctly attached to a seat frame.
A seat assembly for a vehicle comprising a seat frame and a cover that covers the seat frame. The cover has a seam. An air bag unit is disposed inside the cover. The air bag unit includes an air bag disposed between a pair of sheets of an intensifier sleeve. Each sheet has a first edge and a second edge. The first edge is connected to the seam of the cover. The assembly is characterized by an interlocking fastener having outboard and inboard portions each of which are connected to one of each of the second edges. The inboard and outboard portions are mechanically interlocked with the second edges disposed about the seat frame such that the intensifier sleeve is supported by the seat frame.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a seat assembly including an air bag unit having a fastener that enables an intensifier sleeve to be quickly, easily and properly supported by a seat frame.